This invention relates to microscope objectives and more particularly to apochromatic microscope objectives having a numerical aperture of substantially 1.30 and a magnification of 100X, when used with a telescope objective as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,234 and having a focal length of 1.824 mm.
Microscope objectives according to this invention are well corrected for the usual chromatic image aberrations, spherical aberration, coma and astigmatism when used with a telescope objective and have a substantially flat image field.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,311, issued Oct. 24, 1972, discloses an eight element, oil-immersion, apochromatic microscope objective having an N.A. of 1.30. The specific ranges of curves, thicknesses, spacings, indices of refraction and Abbe numbers, as well as the preferred embodiments are different, although the general configuration is the same as that of the present invention.